


Under Covers

by jedi_bitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Degradation, Dubious Consent, Everyone loves reader, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise, Verbal Abuse, boot, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_bitch/pseuds/jedi_bitch
Summary: Reader is a Resistance spy, sent to the Finalizer, to take the place of a Stormtrooper guard.More tags will be added during updates.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I know I said an Obi-Wan/Reader fic was coming, but I stopped writing that one to write this one lmao
> 
> Basically, its gonna be one of those fics where most characters want to bang the reader, but still a plot and all. So keep that in mind. It will focus on Kylo Ren and Hux much more than anyone else though.
> 
> Also, I think it may get kind of darker in later chapters, but I'll change tags appropriately
> 
> Anyway, check me at at jedi-bitch.tumblr.com. Requests are open ;)

This was something you could get used to.

Sitting back, hands behind your head and feet up, you take a drag from the freshly rolled cigarette between your fingers. You let your eyes close comfortably.

You focused on the sounds around you- wind, rain, vehicles, alarms, and devices. You tried coaxing yourself back towards the birds but could not keep your own attention.

You jumped, eyes opening tiredly as you sit up.

“Hey, do you mind?” You yelled, looking up at the man on top of the beeping utility vehicle right by your shaded living space. It was a younger recruit. He paused as the back of the vehicle opened, “Where’s your papers, what are you doing?”

The man atop dropped down from the seat, quickly saluting, “I’m sorry, L-Lieutenant,” He was scrambling to reach his pockets, to pull out his work order, “Here, ma’am. I believe I’m in the right place.”

The paper had your coordinates on it, and that was unmistakably General Organa’s signature. You looked around, the other boxes and tents that had surrounded you were being dismantled and moved. “No, no, I’m still living here, so this _can’t_ be right.” You looked back to the paper, “When did you receive this?” You snapped your eyes back up.

“Just this morning, Ma’am,” He stated, still holding his salute, “We’re to dismantle this side of camp, direct from Commander Dameron, which as _you_ know comes right from the General.” He paused, clearing his throat, “ _Lieutenant_.”

You sighed, watching as he started working on the cables that held your tent to the ground. You were a Lieutenant for posterity, because you were high ranking, but you didn’t command any troops or make plans for anyone other than yourself.

With a grumble, you collect your personal items. You headed towards the mess hall.

Living at the base had been great. You were really getting used to it. Of course, you didn’t seem to do much, but it was your time off after an eight-month mission in Cantonica, of all places. It is a thrilling place to be stationed, though, as a spy. And by thrilling, you of course meant rather nerve-wracking.

You’d been relaxing on base for the past two months, finally having been extracted. You could put your hair back the way you liked it, and wear clothes that you _liked_ wearing. Best of all, women weren’t just expected to wear make-up everyday here. It almost made you forget some of the things you had to do, just to keep your cover.

You hadn’t known when you were shipping off again but considering your living space was ordered to be taken down, you started to have a bad feeling.

As you began thinking about your vacation ending, you spotted Leia, her back mostly turned to you as she talked to a small group of soldiers. You decided you would avoid her for now, at least until you got some coffee. You snuck past with little effort.

The sliding door now in front of you opened, revealing a large cafeteria. It smelled like cinnamon and coffee beans. You headed straight to the large brewing canister of coffee. You hummed as you felt the warmth coming off of the metal mug, turning around. You grabbed a composite nutrient bar and sat at the bench in the back corner.

Sipping, you crinkled your nose at the burnt after-taste. It was _always_ burnt here, perhaps the only downside of your time-off. You took your data pad from your pouch and picked up where you had left in the novel you had been reading. A romance, of all things.

You were good at controlling your expressions, otherwise you would be abashedly grinning to yourself, as you were _finally_ getting to the steamy parts.

_The strong but sensitive Twi-lek grabbed the small woman by her waist, kissing her deeply, like she was the only thing he would ever need._

_So_ overdramatic, you thought, but secretly, you loved it.

“Want some company?” A voice broke you from your reading, sitting across the table from you, “Or do you at least want something pretty to look at?” It was Poe. He gave a charismatic smile, teasing you.

“Oh please,” You clicked your data pad off, shoving it back into your bag. “I want to do a _lot_ more than just look at you.” You winked.

Sometimes you wondered if you were actually flirting or were just so used to doing it that you couldn’t help yourself. Sometimes, Poe worried the same thing.

He kept smiling, “A repeat of last night? And the night before,” he started counting on his fingers, “and, really, all the nights before that?”

You and Poe had gotten along quite well whenever you were both on base. Ever since you returned from your first mission for the Resistance (which was only three months long), you had been sleeping together when you could. For a while, you tried a real relationship with him, but you both knew it couldn’t work because of your commitments to General Organa. So, mutually, you decided just to have sex.

It made coming back all the much better, but part of you is disappointed you can’t keep a consistent love life. But, to you, your job was more important than anything. You _spy_ for the Resistance not because you were trained to (you were), but because you believed so deeply in the cause.

You stole a piece of bacon that had definitely been dehydrated, and then rehydrated just hours ago from Poe’s plate, going back to your coffee and nutrient bar. “What can I say? I need _someone_ to keep my cot warm.” You say this more dryly than you meant.

Poe laughed, smiling for a moment, before he faltered for a moment, “Listen,” He spoke your name, “Leia wanted to speak to you this morning.”

“Oh yeah, my cot,” You nodded, “I wanted to talk to her too. You know where I’m supposed to move my stuff?”

“I, uh,” Poe didn’t seem to know you had been kicked out until now, “Your tent was moved?”

“Yeah, they cleared the area,” You thought back to the work order you saw, “Said something about putting up more bunks.”

“Leia said she had a job for you.” Poe said, frowning, “Do you think you’re… I don’t know, leaving again?”

You sighed, staring down into your black coffee, “Yeah, maybe.” You shrugged.

You sat with Poe for another few minutes, as you both quickly tried to change the subject.

You laughed, just as your eyes darted to the door. Moments later, it slid open to reveal General Organa, walking straight towards the two of you.

“Commander Dameron,” She spoke, hands behind her back, “I see you found the Lieutenant for me.”

Poe looked at you, as Leia stood behind him. He gave you an apologetic- but not _too_ apologetic- look.

You got up from the bench, but leaned forward onto the table as you stood, palms flat, “General,” You spoke casually, “He did a _great_ job finding me.”

Sometimes Leia couldn’t stand your attitude, but it did remind her of herself when she was younger. “I’m sure he did, _Lieutenant,_ but I must discuss something with you urgently.”

“Right,” Your defensive attitude displayed itself as jokes and casualness, but you were defensive for a reason. She was your boss, but sometimes, when working under other people’s orders, it felt like she was just a client that paid you off for information, “Just let me shower, I’ll be at your desk in ten.” You pushed yourself away from the table, “Nice seeing ya’ Dameron.”

Leia stayed to speak with the Commander, and you gave him unreadable smile as you left the mess hall. Were you sad? Happy? Mad? He would have to take a guess for now.

Heading to the showers, you avoided other people’s gazes as they passed. You stood in the refresher for a few minutes. You moved faster than you normally did, but still not quickly. After dressing, you headed to Leia’s command post.

“Ten minutes, huh?” She asked, arms crossed as she waited for you outside, “Please, come in.”

“Sorry, sorry,” You mumbled, walking into the small building behind her. There were other people, walking around, passing data pads around, and looking a lot busier than you expected. Under your breath, you thought aloud, “But, if I’m headed off again, I wanted to get one normal shower in, at least.”

Leia heard you but didn’t respond. Instead, she handed you a data pad with a worried frown, “I know you’ve only just returned to us, but I’m afraid we have an opportunity that will only be open for a short time.” She sighed, pointing at the image on the screen, “We need you to get in there.”

It was a giant spaceship. Larger than you could even imagine. The caption read _The Finalizer_. You had heard of it, but never seen it.

“It’s the base of both General Armitage Hux and Commander Kylo Ren. We don’t know if their ‘Supreme Leader’ is aboard.” Leia looked you right in the eyes, “It will be your most dangerous job,” She said your name like your mother used to- sadly and with great concern, “You are the only one I can trust to do it.”

“ _Armitage_ , that’s a nice name.” The way you dealt with serious situations was by brushing them off, not letting anyone see your worry, “And Ren? As in the thick-skulled zealots? Yeah,” You scoffed, “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Leia shook her head, “They are dangerous people, Lieutenant. Not just the Knights, but Hux and Ren, as well. _Very_ dangerous.”

You didn’t respond, continuing to scroll through the document.

_Trooper Designation: CN-2543_

_Rank: Trooper Ensign_

_Commencing: 15 Hours, 04 Minutes, 23 seconds_

The countdown made your heart sink, just a bit.

You considered for a second, before peering up at Leia through your lashes, “How?”

\---

You had decided to avoid people for the rest of the day. Mostly Poe. You had preparations to attend to anyway. Meeting to get some armor fit, and for personal history lessons, you were ready for bed by the time you realized you didn’t have one anymore.

“Hey! I’ve been looking for you.” Poe ran up next to you as you briskly, “Leia filled me in on the plan. How ya’ feeling?” He gently grabbed your wrist as you continued on.

Trying not to show the pure worry you were feeling, “It’s just another job, is all. Or, Leia’s tired of having me around.” You smiled.

“I can’t say I blame her,” He chuckled, “You are a _huge_ distraction. When are you leaving?”

“Uh,” You stopped, looking down at the device around your wrist, “Eight and a half hours. That’s _more_ than enough time for you, isn’t it?” You were teasing him, deciding to put all of your fear and anxiety to the back of your head. You tried to, at least.

“Hey, you seem to like it.” He stops, pulling your wrist to follow him, “Plus, I think your cots gone…”

You laugh quietly, as he leads you between a few buildings, before coming to his tent. He spun you so that your back pressed against one of the thick poles that held his square tent up. He held your waist as he trapped you between him and the pole. Looking you up and down, he bit his lip.

You gave him a sultry glance, bringing your arms to wrap around his shoulders. You pulled him closer, holding your breath until you felt his stubble rubbing against your neck and collar bone. You leaned your head back as you exhaled, and his hand tangled itself in your hair.

“Poe…,” You sighed, the air grew cold around you, and you could see your own breath, “I’m freezing, I think I need your body heat.”

“Of course, you do,” Poe grinned against your ear, nipping the cartilage, before holding your shoulders as he gently pushes you past the thick, canvas curtain.

He presses his lips against yours, tongue immediately pressing into you, and quickly into your mouth. He gently lowers you onto the bed to sit on the edge. He kisses you deeply, pressing you to lay back against the bed.

You grabbed his jacket by the chest, pushing him up so you could remove it, and then quickly pulling his shirt off before he could do anything else. His adept fingers began working on the button of your pants, sliding his hand down the front of your panties. “Fuck, you’re already wet.” He rubbed your pussy through your underwear as you let out small moans.

You sat up just enough to pull your shirt off, and unclasp your bra, arching your back. Poe leaned down, pressing his lips to your nipple, his free hand now moving back to your hair.

His hands were tender and soft. Definitely the kindest sex you’ve ever had. You remembered back to the first time you had slept with him. It was awkward, but still the same. The only difference was now he knew how to make you come.

His strong hand ran down your neck and chest, as Poe moved away, grabbing the hem of your pants and gently pulling them down your legs, to toss them aside.

“You are so gorgeous,” He says into the flesh of your inner thigh, “God, I’m gonna miss this pussy so much.” He continued to rub his palm into you, before pulling your panties slowly down your legs, before returning to his spot.

He grinned, hearing your small noises as he moved and licked up your wet slit. His hand flattens against your soft stomach, pressing your hips down. “Maker, yes, keep going…,” You let your eyes flutter to a close.

Poe just hummed as he pressed his lips against you, running the tip of his tongue against your flesh. His thumb moves to rest against your clit, not moving, just applying light pressure, and you squirmed under him, in an attempt at friction.

His other hand squeezed up your thigh, before pushing two fingers into you. He moved slowly, but intentionally.

You smiled, gripping at a handful of his curly hair, pulling him closer into you. His tongue began circling your clit, as he added another finger, making you arch your back.

Thrusting and moving his fingers in your pussy, he started to suck your clit lightly. “Fuck, baby, that feels so fucking good… I’m so close…,” His pace increased as you moaned, “Yes, I want you to make me come!”

His humming grew louder, savoring the taste of you. It made him so hard looking up at you while you came on his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, Poe, I’m…,” Your voice caught in your throat as the friction became so intense, you felt your nerves firing all sorts of signals through your body. You bit down on the back of your arm as you came. Sometimes you both would forget how thin the canvas walls really were.

He kept lapping at your clit until he felt your legs spasm, and you whimpered against him.

Looking down at you, he undid his belt, and then his pants and boxers. His cock was fully erect, and he quickly lined himself up over you, before slowly lowering.

You bit your lip as he started thrusting into you at a nice, steady pace.

Poe moved to kiss your collar bone, your wetness from his chin transferred to your breasts. “You are so beautiful, you know that,” He whispered into your softness, “Maker, you are perfect.” He straightens his back a bit, before holding your hips and picking up his pace.

He was fucking you fast and hard now, his hands grasping handfuls of your ass and hips, desperate to get closer.

“Where should I…?” He looks down at your fluttering eyes, not letting up.

“I want you to come inside me,” You reach for him, and he lowers enough for you to kiss him deeply.

He quickens, brutally thrusting in and out of you as you cried in pleasure, “I’m gonna come so deep in your pussy, baby.”

He buries his face in your neck, squeezing his arm around you so tightly. You felt his abs twitch against you, as he came into you. He held himself there, as you felt it dripping out of you, leaking onto the side of the bed. He pulled out of you, letting more drip.

“Poe-,” He kisses you, grasping both sides of your face, silencing you.

You kissed him back, wrapping yourself around him tightly.

He pulled away, looking at you with loving eyes, “I, um, I hope you’re not gone for too long.”

You suddenly remember that in about 8 hours, you were going to be a stormtrooper on the notorious First Order command ship. You tried not to think about coming back, it would just distract you.

“Yeah,” You raised your brows, “Me too.”

“I…,” Poe started, “Do you want to sleep here? With me, I mean.”

“Yeah, I’ll stay,” You smiled. You suddenly felt more exhausted. Maybe you were really were losing your edge.

Poe climbed up and over you, bouncing on the thin mattress behind you. He wrapped your arms around you, pulling you in, and under the blanket.

Once he was asleep, you silently stood, put your clothes on, and left. You went to sit at the edge of the camp, staring out into the forest.

You would miss the smell of pine and wet dirt. You sat in the grass, laying yourself back onto it. It was cool and refreshing, something you knew you wouldn’t find for quite a while.

You let your eyes close, your dreams were darkness, but something lurked on the very edge of your perception.

When you awoke, you decided not to think about it.


	2. Transport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader arrives at her new station, and has a run in with Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill lads  
> No porn this chapter, but its coming trust me  
> hmu at jedi-bitch.tumblr.com requests are open ;)

You hadn’t realized how hard getting up early had become. After catching up on quite a bit of sleep during your vacation, getting up before the sun wasn’t something you did.

A younger girl was helping you to dress in your new disguise, a set of stormtrooper armor. It was light and basic, and gave you little comfort, as you adjusted the thick underclothes. “Looks real,” You gave a halfhearted smile to the girl as she demonstrated some of the straps.

“It is.” She simply stated, securing your bootstraps properly. “Collected over the past year or two. I just heat-altered them to fit you. Oh, and cleaned them up a bit.”

You purse your lips, nodding as if you weren’t actually listening, “Right... Cool.” You wondered how many of the pieces came from the same suit. The armor started feeling like a coffin, especially after you tried the helmet on.

“Lieutenant, are you ready?” General Organa walked into the hangar. She was by herself, which seemed odd. You supposed that as few people as possible should know about your missions. “It’s time to go.”

You grinned, punching the chest of your armor, testing its security, “Think so, ma’am.” You ran a hand over your hair, “You already miss me, don’t you, Leia?”

“I bet your superior officer will just _love_ your attitude.” She had her arms crossed over her chest, with that small smile she had. The look that was so motherly yet so worried and worn, the one that made you wonder about her life and how she ended up here.

“Maker, I fucking hope so,” You chuckled, “Although from what I’ve heard, the most fun they have is scrubbing their armor at the end of the day.” You gave your chest another hit, noting how easy it would be to dirty it again. Dirty armor was against regulation.

Leia looked down at the girl strapping your boots, “Thank you, you can go back to bed now.”

“No worries, General. My pleasure.” She bowed her head, before grabbing her canteen and leaving.

You felt the weight of Leia’s hand on your shoulder, and she looked directly into your eyes, “There is one last thing,” She took a contemplative breath, “Kylo Ren… He’s… He isn’t completely lost to the dark. He’s troubled, yes, but he’s a good kid, deep down, I know it.”

Of course. Now this was going to get more complicated. You turn, collecting the few things you needed into your satchel, and spoke with a flat tone, “You are his mom, aren’t you? The rumors and all are true.”

Leia didn’t respond. Instead, she looked down, and gave you a knowing glance. As you stood straight, tossing the satchel over your shoulder, she holds your upper arms, gently soothing you, “You are doing something very important for us. For me. We all thank you.”

You took a deep breath, shrugging her hands off before feigning a confident smile, “Hey, hey, don’t get all sincere on me now. Just, uh, get some sleep while I’m gone, alright?”

As Leia started walking towards your first transport, you stretched out your arms, testing the armor’s true range of motion. It wasn’t as limiting as you expected. You rolled your neck, walking up the ramp into the small transport vehicle.

“Hey, you all set?” Poe asked, poking his head out of the cockpit. He seemed to be in good spirits, as per usual.

“Roger,” You gave him a nod, “Let’s get this over with.”

Holding onto one of the grips, the ship silently came to life, gently lifting off the ground. You stared out, as the ramp slowly lifted to a close. That was the last time you would see that place in a while. You always hated this part of the job, _leaving_. It always made you just a bit more worried that you wouldn’t be coming back. You would though, you shook your head, of course you would.

Once the ramp was completely closed and locked, and you began your ascent to the atmosphere, you headed to the cockpit, sitting in the co-pilot’s spot and buckling in. “Should be pretty easy, this time.”

Poe raised a brow, “Hm? Oh, yeah, totally.” He was busy pressing buttons and flipping switches, “Just head to the transport hub, you switch places, change the face in your data, and I split with the _old_ CN-whatever.”

You nodded, leaning into your chair as the ship burst through the atmosphere, and into the stars.

\---

“That’s her.” You pointed to a Stormtrooper, whose back was facing you, “She’s not wearing her helmet though, that could be a problem.” Your helmet was at your side.

“It’ll be fine, we just need to get her alone.” Poe crossed his arms, trying not to look at the trooper. He didn’t want to be too obvious.

The transport wasn’t arriving for another fifteen minutes and wouldn’t depart for an additional fifteen. “Wait, I got it. Go grab her bag.”

“Wait, what?” Poe blinked at you for a moment.

“Run to the ship, I’ll wait and we can grab her.” The ship was four docks down, so it wouldn’t be that big of a problem.

You immediately took off in a run, leaving Poe to do the rest of the work.

About a minute later, Poe came running towards you, as you hid behind some boxes in the cargo hold of the ship. He ran up the ramp, panting, “She… doesn’t seem… too happy.”

Heavy foot falls bounded up the ramp, “Hey, who’s there?” She spoke through a vocoder, her helmet was back on.

Waiting for the perfect moment, you struck once she walked right past you, grabbing her from behind. Poe immediately removed the device around her forearm. The little droid that had accompanied you started its work, connecting a cable into the communicator. It eye changed color as it deleted the original data, and reuploaded the new.

The woman spun in your arms, pushing you away, then landing a heavy punch to your cheek. You fell into metal crates, catching your footing. The adrenaline pushed you forward as she went to run past you, and you grabbed her again.

This time, you pulled her arms behind her, shoving her forward. You held her as hard as you could, and Poe slipped a pair of old binders onto her wrists. With a grunt, you shoved her towards the bench that lined the cargo bay’s walls. Poe clicked a button, and the binders connected to the metal railing behind her.

“Relax, I’m doing you a favor, kid,” You patted her shoulder as she struggled, “These guys are gonna help you find your real family or something, so, try to be nice.” You rolled your neck, the pain in your face returning as you relaxed. You were definitely going bruise. You turned your attention to Poe, “Is the droid done yet?”

“Just a few more-,” The droid beeped, its eye returning to its normal hue, disconnecting from the device, “Oh, all done.” Poe clicked it around your forearm, pressing a few buttons. He pulled up your file, to check that your face had replaced the original, “Looking good.”

You took a deep breath, relieved, “Well, I should… I should get going.”

“Oh,” Poe nodded, “Yeah, yeah, of course. Uh, be safe. Don’t get killed, maybe?” He grinned at you, putting his hand on your shoulder.

You walked backwards away from him, grinning, “I’ll try.” With a wink, you put your helmet on, and calmly made your way back to the other gate.

There were some questioning stares as you returned and sat, but you held up your bag, “Taken care of, civilian.”

\---

The First Order command ship was the last stop, and you were the last passenger. You had been transferred to an even smaller transporter, where you were grouped with some returning troopers.

“CN-2543,” The man held his hand up, “Papers and assignment?”

You clicked a button on your wrist, and your face popped up in the hologram, “Special Security Personnel.”

He looked over your information for a moment, before nodding his head towards the transport. You walked on and took the last free seat.

“Special Security, huh?” A young man asked you, taking his helmet off and leaning over the back of your seat, “That’s rough, man.”

“You ever work it before?” Another asked, everyone suddenly interested in you.

“Nah,” You brushed them off with a wave of your hand. You removed your helmet as well, not wanting to stand out, “I’ll be fine, though.”

“The troopers assigned to ‘special security’ usually don’t last a week. They tend to get the shit kicked out of them.” One of the blue-eyed boys nodded.

“How frequently are high ranking officers attacked?” You raised a brow in curiosity.

“Almost not at all. It’s the Commander, really. Guards are just his punching bags at the end of the day.” The red-haired girl matched your expression, “ _That’s_ why I don’t try too hard.” Her and her friends laughed.

You nodded, looking out the window, “Noted.” There it was. The Finalizer. For the first time, you felt a tremor of fear run down your spine, “Wow… its huge.”

“Never been?”

“Nah, I was just transferred here for the first time.” You kept your eyes out the window. It was so much clearer than the photograph you had seen. Even more bleak and grey. It kept creeping closer and closer, until it was all you could see through the window.

You were docking, as the pilot spoke, “Everyone here is headed for the training bay, to meet with the Captain.” You put your helmet back on, as the man continued, “Except you, CN-2543. You are to report directly to the General for your assignment.”

You said nothing as you got off the ship, a scanner droid flying around you, before buzzing and flying to the next passenger. You clutched your satchel. All you had was your toothbrush, two fresh outfits, and other personal hygiene products. Your communication disk to Leia was going to be given to you, from a special contact, but not until the evening.

“Excuse me,” There was a light tap on your shoulder, as you began walking, “CN-2543? I’m to lead you to General Hux’s office, immediately.”

You turned around to face the gray protocol droid, “Lead the way, then.” You were in for a slow walk to face one of your actual enemies. You had never seen his face up close. You were more familiar with his father’s face.

You kept your head held high, shoulders back, as you followed the droid. Confidence was key, you reminded yourself.

The walk took about twenty minutes. You committed it all to memory. You watched everything, creating intricate thinking patterns in your head to help you remember as much as you could.

“Here we are, allow me to take that to your quarters,” The droid bowed forward slightly, and you handed your satchel to it, “Have an excellent day.” The droid shuffled off, and you watched it until it turned the corner.

You pressed the button next to the door, and immediately an annoyed voice instructed, “Yes, come in. Hurry up.”

The door slid open in front of you, revealing an impeccably white office. White lights, furniture, walls. It made your eyes readjust, from the dark and gray hallway. The desk faced the door and was up on a platform towards the back of the room. There was a small seating area, with a couch and table. A large computer lined the wall behind the desk.

Sitting at the desk was a young-looking man, red hair and pale skin. He looked a lot more like his father than you expected.

You approached the desk, standing for a minute, watching him type furiously on one of the computer boards. You held your hands behind your back, shifting your weight, “Um, sir?”

He held a finger up at you, not even sparing you a glance, “Quiet, I’ll get to you.” He exhaled a breath he was holding, “You’re late. I started more important work while I waited.”

You nodded, walking towards the rugged area, to sit on the couch.

“CN-2543, you are not dismissed.” The pure annoyance in his voice was sharp and curt, “I didn’t say you could sit, either.”

“Right,” You took a deep breath, holding your tongue, “My apologizes, sir.” You moved back to stand in front of his desk, hands behind your back and feet held shoulder-width apart. You kept your gaze forward.

After about five minutes of keeping your pose, he finally stopped typing, spinning his chair to face you completely. You were a little relieved that he didn’t make you wait longer. “Let’s see…,” He holds up a data pad, and you could see the picture of your face in the corner, “Where were you transferred from?”

“Luprora, sir. I was stationed to occupy the area.” You kept your head forward, “Was told I’d be of more use here.”

For the first time, Hux raised his eyes, peering at you with deep green eyes, “Who told you that?”

Your heart started beating a bit faster, he surely didn’t have a clue, right? You weren’t compromised already, you couldn’t be. “Officer Pax Lorne, sir.”

He looked back to the data pad, seemingly satisfied with your answer. “CN-2543, please, remove your helmet.”

You wanted to keep your face as hidden as possible while you were here. Why did he need to see your face? You were told not to take your helmet off in front of any officers higher ranking than the stormtroopers. “Sir, I don’t think-”.

“I didn’t ask you to think, _girl_.” He hissed, dropping the data pad onto his desk, standing. He pressed his palms into the sleek material of his desk, scrutinizing you as he looked you up and down. “If you aren’t going to follow orders, _CN-2543_ , I can arrange for your reeducation.”

“No, sir,” You took a deep breath, forcing your face into the most neutral expression you could muster, before you undid the straps holding your helmet down. Grabbing the jaw of the helmet, you pulled it up and off, your hair falling into a natural mess, “I’ve just… never been asked to do that, before.”

You tucked your helmet under your arm, avoiding Hux’s eyes, staring straight ahead.

“I don’t care for excuses, soldier.” He stood straight, walking around to the front of his desk, “When I ask you to do something, you do it.” He stopped in front of you, and harshly took your jaw in his hand, “Is that too difficult for you to understand?”

You felt rage begin to boil in the pit of your stomach, and you held your breath, before speaking through tight teeth, “No, I understand.”

His grip tightened and he began to crane your neck upwards to look him in the eyes, “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I understand, _sir_.”

He released your jaw with a light shove, “Good.” He paused, thinking, “You best remember that, as you will be escorting me to my meetings, today. So, you’ll keep your mouth shut unless I ask otherwise.”

You couldn’t help but grin ever so slightly, “Of course, sir. I’ll keep my mouth shut until you tell me to speak, _sir_.”

Hux sneered, “Very funny.” He ran a hand over his hair, smoothing it down, “Keep it up and I’ll find a better use for your mouth, girl.”

The way he called you that, called you _girl_ , made you feel small. It was odd, normally you could brush things like that off, but the way he looks down at you strikes you as visceral and harsh. You felt your blood flowing a bit faster, how _dare_ he talk to you like that. You physically bite down on your tongue.

“That’s what I thought,” He stated, gathering a few things from his desk, putting them into a large, metal briefcase, “Now, come along, my time is very precious.” He shoves the briefcase into your arms, as he walks out the door.


	3. The Finalizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader completes her first day on the job. Hux does not like her attitude.
> 
> Chapter Tags: Degradation (verbal and physical), Boots, Dom/sub type behavior, dub-con (implied), mean boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux is pretty mean in this one, so just keep that in mind, yall  
> I actually am p happy with this chapter, but I also edited while smoked out so I could just be a massive idiot.  
> Also, this chapter is a bit shorter. I'm writing these in the spare time I have, which is a lot more frequent right now.  
> Taking requests at jedi-bitch.tumblr.com ;)

Most of your day was quite boring. You stood all day, about 6 feet away from the General, while he spoke to people more important than you.

The only words you spoke were along the lines of, “ID please?” and “You’re clear.” And “Back up.”

At one point, you thought you might have actually fallen asleep standing up. It wouldn’t have been the worst situation you had slept in.

Hux had a surprising amount of meetings scheduled, all at different corners of the ship. One with a quartermaster, then an armorer, another quartermaster, and, of course, Captain Phasma, who didn’t seem to like you. Oh, and of course, the 2 different accountants, of all things. Meaningless wars cost quite a bit, you realized.

The rest of your day was frankly demeaning. You felt like you were being tested, like he was making sure you were listening. He would casually mention parts of your designation, either CN, or 2543, and sometimes just 43. He would be looking at you from the corner of his eye, waiting for your attention, before continuing on in his conversation.

He would also talk about you while small-talking. He called you useless right to Phasma’s face. He said you were just a dumb girl, desperately looking for approval. At one point, he mentioned to one of the men that he might just “throw you to the dogs, let the men have their way”.

It’s like he _wanted_ you to step out of line, to say something in your own defense. You couldn’t be bothered with his opinion of you, though. That’s what you told yourself, at least, when you finally returned to his office. It felt like it would be nighttime, back at camp- back home. You yawned quietly.

“Am I boring you, 43?” Hux had sat back at his desk, lounging comfortably as he looked over the data pads he had collected throughout the day. He didn’t look up at you.

You shook your head, “’Course not, General.” You took a deep breath, “Very interesting work you do, sir.”

Looking down, he shook his head, grinning maliciously, “You know,” He started, continuing to scroll through the document, “Phasma told me that she has a few ideas for you, if I find you to be ineffective.”

You swallowed dryly, “Was I, sir?” You held your hands in front of you, resting comfortably, “Ineffective, I mean?” He seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much as he talked down to you all day. He was definitely bluffing… at least you hoped.

Hux seemed to genuinely consider for a moment, lowering your confidence, until he spoke, “No.” He looked up with a charming smile, “I’ll be keeping you a little longer.”

Keeping you, huh? Those weren’t exactly the words _you_ would have used, but he’s in charge here. You decided to compromise with yourself, deciding that it was a better response than you were expecting, not _much_ better, but still better.

Plus, as he had relaxed ever so slightly over the course of the day, you started to pay closer attention to his features. When he was frustrated, but didn’t want to show it, his nose crinkled just a bit, and when he liked what he heard, he would tilt his head about five degrees to the left.

You also noticed how familiar he was. How he was undeniably Brendol Hux’s son, a man you had come face to face with once, on the worst night of your life. Part of you wondered how he must have treated his boyish son. Well, at least Brendol was dead, now, you said to yourself, soothing the anxiety that started building.

Armitage was a vision of his father, but there was something… softer about him. He must have been a sensitive boy. He holds himself so squarely and tense, you bet words from someone as high ranking as he would bother him much more than you could. He was above you, you would do anything he said, and he knew it.

Regrettably, you also noticed how perfect his teeth were, how well kept his hair was. He smelled like soft flowers and fresh-pressed linen. It was a comforting scent, and you noticed his whole office smelled the same. You cleared your throat after looking at him for so long. You shouldn’t be finding him attractive- he was a _killer_ , an awful would-be-tyrant disguised as a strong and proper man. Something he _wasn’t_.

“Glad to hear it, sir.” You felt like you had been silent for too long, but he didn’t seem to notice. “I tend to grow on people… or so I’m told.” You purposefully didn’t address him, testing the waters.

“You are so _very_ smug, aren’t you?” He looked up from the data pad in his hands, “Do you think you’re cute? Special?” He stared at you, looking you up and down, “Well? Give me your helmet.”

Maybe you _had_ gotten a bit too comfortable. “What? I don’t know what you mean, sir.” You walked towards him, pulling your helmet off and placing it on an empty sliver of his desk.

“Let me show you, then.” He pushed himself a few inches away from his desk, holding out a pen, before dropping it at his feet. “Pick it up.”

Okay, you had definitely acted too casually too soon. That was on you, you decided, but _this_ , this was on him.

You held your breath, feeling the restraint of the armor around your body. You would have to kneel. Slowly, you lowered yourself until your knee hit the ground, and your fingers touched the pen. In an instant, there was a rough hand in your hair, pulling your face closer to him, towards his groin, you noticed.

Hux looked down at you with something awful and fierce in his eyes. He started looking more and more like a ghost of his father.

The hand in your hair twisted, tightening his grip as he spat, “With your mouth, 43.”

Hux stood, still holding you by the hair, pulling you up to extend your thigh fully. After staring at your pained face, he released your now messy hair, and you fell forward. Before you could push yourself up, the bottom of one of his boots landed on the back of your head, pressing you further down.

You tried to push up against him, but he leaned his entire weight on to your head and neck. The more you fought, the harder he pushed, until finally, your arms gave way, and you fell onto your chest. You couldn’t decide what to focus on, your ass still up in the air, or your face being pressed into the floor.

Your head turned, and Hux’s boot shifted to your cheek. You stared at the pen, sitting in front of your nose. He couldn’t be serious. He would let you go any second now, calling you a disappointment, before dismissing you.

But he didn’t. He held you in place, grinding your jaw into the ground. Once he knew that his boot print would leave a nice pattern on the side of your face, he let up just enough for you to move towards the pen.

This couldn’t be allowed, right? Definitely not regulation to do this, you hoped. You strongly considered for a moment. Get the pen, show him your weak. Don’t get the pen, he would definitely do more harm.

You let yourself breath for a second, steeling yourself, before pressing your nose to the ground, grabbing the pen between your teeth. Your felt blood rushing to your face. You tried to rationalize your position, thinking how you’ve done so much worse than this. Maybe you had, maybe you hadn’t, though, you didn’t have the time to measure your own depravity.

As soon as you held the pen in your mouth, he removed his boot, grasping at your hair again. He pulled you up harshly, holding his hand at your mouth, “Drop it.”

You were glaring up at him, but he seemed to enjoy it. You let the pen fall from your mouth and into his open palm. He looked at it, and then back down at you, but you didn’t dare say anything.

“Good.” Hux mutter halfheartedly, “Was doing as your told so hard?”

You looked away from him.

The fingers in your hair tightened again, “Well?”

You growled through gritted teeth, “No, sir.”

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you.”

With a deep breath, you looked up into his green eyes harshly, wishing you could will him dead in front of you, “No, sir.”

“You belong on your knees,” Hux released your hair, moving away as you fell to your hands and knees, “On your knees and at _my_ feet. Don’t forget that for a goddamn second, you _fucking whore_.” He returned to his desk, “I don’t know how you were allowed to act on Luprora, but if you _ever_ disrespect _me_ again,” He glared at you, holding an aggravated smile, “I swear, I will make you do so much worse than kissing the fucking floor.”

“Yes, sir.” You said without thinking. Lowering your eyes, you remember Brendol, cursing his name and your own foolishness. You remained on your knees, afraid to move.

Hux rolled his eyes and sighed, “You are dismissed, CN-2543. I’m expecting you back at the next guard change. I’m also expecting a change in attitude.”

You didn’t say anything as you stood, carefully grabbing your helmet from the desk. You walk out into the hall. It was still just as busy as it had been earlier. You didn’t want to put the helmet back on, it was far too claustrophobic, you needed to breath. You _wanted_ to punch something.

You felt your cheeks burn, looking into the mirrored wall in one of the hallways. You had a large footprint across your face, it smelled and felt like engine grease.

You try rubbing the mark away on your arm, but it just smeared across your face and stained your white armor. You decide to put your helmet on, you could breathe later.

\---

With the help of a small green astromech, you found the barracks. Quickly, you found your bunk. It had your things gently placed on top, and your designation over the top. You grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the washrooms.

The sonic was communal, the only privacy being the 30 odd bathroom stalls, facing each other across the aisle.

Sighing, you headed to the female sonic, separated from the male side by only a curtain.

You were trying to get all your straps undone, your fingers fumbling as you found you had been shaking for a while.

Angrily, you pulled a strap around your leg as hard as you could, tightening it by accident. You groaned in annoyance, going back to just trying to work the latches open.

Finally, you got them all undone, and the plates of your armor came loose. You pulled all the pieces off and put the whole thing into the locker labeled “CN-2543”. There was a spot for each piece, plus weapons.

As you washed yourself with a bar of soap, scrubbing old scars with a cloth. You relaxed, letting the warmth soak into your muscles.

The soap slipped from your hands. You jumped, trying to catch it before it hits the ground, but it just slides from your grasp again, bouncing off the floor before sliding towards the drain.

You groaned to yourself, holding your hair back as you bent over to grab it.

When you looked down, your eye caught something shining under the grate. You looked a little closer. It was metal, circle shaped, and looked like it had one or two buttons.

You stood up straight again, before the few women around noticed. You put your soap back into the metal canister it came in, and you pressed your toe against the drain cover. It popped up easily, probably for easier cleaning.

You pretended to wash your hair again for a few minutes, before crouching down, sliding the cover off, and reaching in.

In a second, you were standing back up, grate back over the drain, rinsing your hair.

You continued to hold the device in your fist, finishing your nightly routine, before changing into a set of regulation sleep ware. It was a button-up and pants, all black.

You made sure your locker was closed, before speed walking to a bathroom stall. It was pretty empty, save for maybe one or two stalls occupied. You made for the very last one, in the corner.

The door slid open and closed, leaving no gaps. You sighed, finally looking at the thing pressed into your palm. It was the small disc you had almost forgotten to look for. You pressed the central button, and a blue light lit up.

“Hello? This is CN-25-,” you stopped yourself, before correcting with your real name, “Does anyone copy?

It was silent for a moment, before there was static. You heard your name, “I copy. What’s your status?”

“They believe me for now. I’m safe. I’m going to send a report of what I see when I can. Seems their gonna keep me busier than we thought.” You spoke directly into the microphone, nearly touching it to your lips, before remembering where you grabbed it from.

Leia’s voice spoke next, “Have you made contact with anyone?” She sounded so worried about you, but you didn’t want to think about it.

“No one big, except for Armitage. He _may_ not find me as charming as we hoped he would.” You smiled to yourself, before you paused, taking a deep breath, “Leia?”

“I’m here.” She reassured you, seeming to sense the weirdly calm tone of your voice.

“He reminds me so much of his father.” You voice was even and low.

No one spoke for a few seconds, before Leia took a deep breath, “I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. _I’m_ fine. I’ve gotta go now, though. Talk to you when I can. Over and out.” You sighed before anyone else could say anything.

The last words from the communicator were in Poe’s voice, “Wait, who’s his dad? Whats-,”

And then silence. You shoved the small device into your breast pocket, before flushing the toilet and exiting the stall. You’d have to hide it in something, but it would be fine in your small cubby at the foot of your bed, underneath your second set of clothes. You turned it off completely, so it wasn’t emitting any signals.

You laid back onto your bed, trying your best to clear your mind. You didn’t really sleep that night.


	4. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's first run in with Kylo Ren.
> 
> Chapter Tags: Hux, Kylo, Submission, Forceful force use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have another chapter uploaded tonight, but don't hold me to that lol  
> HMU at jedi-bitch.tumblr.com for more/requests/etc. ;)
> 
> EDIT: Fixed all the errors that I noticed when re-reading.... turns out i wasn't as sober as i thought when I wrote it lmao

The next two weeks were similar to that first day. Hux seemed to relax a bit, once you stopped talking as much. You had become more compliant to his will, so he treated you a little better. Not much though.

You hadn’t been sleeping well. Your thoughts would drift constantly. Wasn’t it odd that you hadn’t had one run in with the Commander? Does Hux look at every one the way he looks at you? This is what they do _every day_?

This particular night, after a little over two hours, you couldn’t take it anymore. You rubbed the side of your head as you took a deep breath, staring towards the neatly folded clothes hiding your communicator. You needed a better place for that.

You felt around the rim of the thin mattress beneath you, feeling for any threads between the metal wall and your bed. The seam quietly ripped at your fingers, and you quickly transferred the device into the padding. No one would notice that, you decided, but you’d need to find another spot soon.

You went to your locker and dressed in your stormtrooper gear, holding your helmet at your side. When you left, you squinted at the bright light of the corridor, and made your way to the mess hall.

Luckily all of the amenities were in the same general area of the ship.

It seemed like everything was always busy and bustling around you. You supposed there was always work that needed to be done, and no designated night and day.

You weren’t hungry. You should have been, but the lingering thoughts of Brendol Hux ruined your appetite.

You grabbed an available mug and got yourself some coffee and made yourself pick one of the packages of dried fruit powder. The line for the rehydrater wasn’t too bad, and once finished, you found an empty end of a bench and table.

The coffee tasted bitter and burnt but reminded you of home. As your eyes closed comfortably, savoring the warmth, you remembered looking across a table at Poe, knowing you were leaving again. He seemed so soft in your mind.

Then your thoughts turned to Leia, looking down at you as you sipped your drink. The worrisome stare she gave you, turning your stomach to knots. She cared so deeply for her people, you thought.

You quietly ate the unidentifiable fruit paste and drank more of your coffee. At one point, you put your head down, and you fell asleep.

\---

Your eyes shot open when your wrist device beeped in your ear. Your free time was over.

It took you a moment to realize what the beeping _really_ meant. Your shift had just started.

Shaking the fog from your head, you stood, hastily putting on your helmet and running out the door. You dropped your trash in the shoot as you ran past.

Why did his office have to be so far away? You cursed under your breath as you dodged the officers and troopers taking up the corridors.

You skidded to a stop in front of his door, pressing your gloved hand against the scanner. It turned green and the panels slide open.

As expected, Armitage Hux was sitting at his desk, one leg crossed over the other. He was impatiently looking at his watch, “Late. _Again_.” Without looking up, he sighed, “Four minutes and forty-five seconds past the hour, 43.”

Man, you thought, you really were off to a bad start.

“Apologies, General.” You didn’t bother trying to sound contrite. You knew he would berate you for the rest of the day.

He shook his head, “Just take your place, 43.”

You squared your shoulders, before walking towards the spot by his desk, where you would stand for most of the day.

“ _Not_ there.” Hux turned to look at you for a brief moment, “Come here.”

You felt something wicked in his voice, like something he had been planning all along was about to happen. You gulped, moving to stand directly next to him. You said nothing, watching the screen behind him.

With a charming smile, he looked you up and down, not that he could really see your form in the clunky armor. “You are much too tall, 43. Get on your knees.”

You frowned under your helmet, before lowering yourself to the ground. The armor around your bottom and thighs pinched your flesh, but you didn’t move.

He looked down at you and you saw something soft in his eyes. He put his hands on either side of your helmet, pulling it off and letting your hair fall naturally, “You are quite lovely.” He placed the helmet on his desk, before one hand found your cheek and he examined your face.

That was oddly nice, you thought, that can’t be it, right?

Hux hummed, “For a Trooper, at least.” That softness in his eyes was replaced by a sick pleasure.

You rolled your eyes at him. You knew he was trying to make you feel lesser. If it was just his words, you wouldn’t be bothered, not for a while. It was how he made you physically lower yourself before him, that was starting to wear on your resolve.

His fingers ran through your hair, not roughly like he had before, until his hand came to the back of your head. His other hand started working his leather belt open.

Right, you mentally prepared yourself, of course it was this, you should have known. The men you come across were always looking for two things, power and sex. For better or worse, your career path brought you to men who already had power.

He took no time in opening the front of his trousers, adjusting so that the bulge in his First Order issued boxer briefs was comfortable, “You’ve proven you can follow orders,” His hand tightened in your hair, “Continue to _impress me_ by doing your job, and maybe I’ll go slow.”

He pulled your face up his thigh slowly, you took a deep breath, closing your eyes. Hux let his head fall back against his fancy chair. Your face was centimeters from his crotch, with only the thin material of his boxers between you.

You moved your hands to rest on his thighs as he held your head. He still smelled like flowers and linen, something comforting, at least. You slowly moved your hand further and further up his thigh.

Suddenly, something felt off, goosebumps forming on your arms. You shivered, feeling a cold chill through your bones. You thought for a moment, before realizing it wasn’t the half-erect cock under your palm that was making you feel weird.

You felt frozen in place and it felt like the two of you were being watched.

Then there was a buzzer going off. You both tensed instantly, and Hux grumbled, releasing you. “Go get the door.” He commanded, annoyance clear on his face. He quickly put himself away, fixing his belt.

You said nothing as you stood and did as instructed. You pressed a few buttons on the panel, before moving to stand in front of the entrance, rifle resting in your arms. Your helmet was still on the desk.

As soon as the doors started to slide open, you spoke, “Identification pl-”.

You were cut off by a man dressed all in black. He had a menacing mask covering his face, unlike any you had seen before, except for in your mission briefing, you recalled. It was unmistakably the helm of Kylo Ren.

You were shoved to the side by a flick of his wrist, and he walked past you. There was such a coldness around him, something spiraling around you and through the room. It took you a second to realize he had just effortlessly moved you with the force.

After catching yourself against the wall, you looked to the General. His nose was crinkled, but he held a pleasant smile, “Commander. I was just in the middle of something. We were to meet later.”

The masked man didn’t respond, instead just stood in front of Hux’s desk, staring down at him.

“Ahem, right,” Hux adjusted the neck of his overcoat, “I suppose we can discuss now, then.” He steeped his fingers together on his desk.

You adjusted your neck as you stood straight again. Your mind was telling you this was dangerous, and you needed to leave, but the reckless part of you knew you had to stay and was curious to see what happened. You had only ever seen Leia use the force, and very rarely.

_Leia?_

“What?” You asked aloud, furrowing your brow.

“Did it sound like I was speaking to _you_ , 43.” Hux looked at you impatiently, waiting for you to return to your place by his side.

“Um, no,” You sputtered, shaking your head, “Sorry, sir.” You remembered his father’s face.

_Seeing ghosts? Whose Leia to you?_

What was happening? The voice was clearly in your head, but it was not your own.

_So close. Answer me._

Hux started talking, pulling images up on the screens around him. You couldn’t focus on what he was saying.

It was the commander. It had to be. You knew the force could slither into minds. He was pacing the length of Hux’s desk.

 _No, fuck off,_ you thought sharply, outwardly calm and collected, if not a bit flushed.

Commander Ren scoffed aloud.

Hux must have thought it was something he said, so he cleared his throat, collecting himself before he continued. “And if we send troops _here_ ,” Hux pointed to a spot on the map, “We should have no problem occupying the area.”

You’re mind clear for a second, you couldn’t help but notice how uncomfortable Hux seemed. He was good at hiding it, but your critical eyes could see the tensing of his jaw and neck, and the way he swallowed dryly when he changed the topic to his next bullet point.

He was scared of Kylo Ren. You supposed you understood, he was an imposing presence. Come to think of it, you might have been frightened too.

You shook your head. You were just a stormtrooper, taken at birth, trained to serve. That was it, you reminded yourself, trying to purge your mind of things no one here should know.

“What is she hiding?” Kylo suddenly asked, his head tilting as he looked at you.

Hux instantly became flustered, “What? What are you talking about?”

Oh maker, you were finished. You took a deep, self-soothing breath.

Your arm was grabbed by thin air, pulling you forward to stand in front of the desk. Kylo Ren was standing closely behind you.

Gritting your teeth, you tried to escape the phantom grasp to no avail. Ren’s gloved hand grasped at your wrist, examining your arm like you were a ragdoll.

“What’s this?” Kylo asked, shoving your arm towards Hux, revealing the thick, black smudges on the white plate on your arm.

The engine grease from Hux’s boot. You almost laughed out loud. You had forgotten to clean your armor, after rubbing the dark boot print from your cheek the previous night.

“How low has he made you sink, CN-2543?” Kylo asked, his covered face pressing itself next to your ear. His voice was terrifyingly calm. “How much farther could _I_ push you?” You held your breath.

You expected Hux’s face to turn bright red, but when you focused on him, he seemed more collected than before, “Ren, I don’t bother _your_ playthings. _Kindly_ extend the same respect to me.”

Kylo paused for a minute, and you could feel him skimming the edges of your mind, “She might be smarter than she looks, _general_.”

“She’s one of my soldiers,” Hux stated, “She’ll do as she’s told because she _is_ smarter than she looks.”

“Yes,” Kylo was still next to your ear, “She will.”

You did your best to even your breath, Kylo holding you in place, leaning over Hux’s desk. You swallowed hard, quietly wishing this was just a weird dream that Poe would wake you up from.

“Well,” Hux placed his palms against the desk, “Thank you, commander, but I think I’ve gotten everything I need from you. CN-2543, please see him out.”

And just how were you supposed to do that? You were trapped.

Kylo huffed, before letting you go, taking a step back. You stretched your wrist and fingers, taking a few deep breaths before moving, standing tall to maintain some semblance of dignity. You started walking towards the exit.

Kylo followed indignantly, but before the doors opened, he turned. He was looking at Hux, not you, “I’ll need her services after this shift, so try not to wear her out too much.” He wasn’t asking either of you but demanding. You couldn’t figure out how to feel when he turned, sliding his hand in the air, opening the door. He left.

Hux rubbed the space between his eyes, before looking up at you, “Go wash that stain from your armor.”

You didn’t move, blinking while you processed his words.

“ _Before_ I get upset, 43, yes?”

You were pulled from your thoughts that time, and you looked at him, “Right, of course, sir. Sorry, sir.”

Hux was left in a sour mood for the rest of the day. You were surprised he could become even more uptight. He didn’t bring up early, something you were thankful for. Funnily, it felt more awkward that you were interrupted than you did basically being told to suck his cock.

You did notice him looking at you more often than usual. He excused himself to the washroom, and you could see his erection straining against his trousers.

Once he was gone, you remembered that you didn’t _actually_ work for him. You started looking through the data pad he had been holding earlier, quickly skimming through it.

It detailed an attack planned for Tuanul, a peaceful village on Jakku. It didn’t say when or why, but it detailed all the Stormtroopers that would be there, led by Commander Kylo Ren.

You scrolled back to the top of the document, before clicking the screen off and returning to your position.

Hux returned after a few minutes. His face gave away the slightest pink in his cheeks, before he sat down and started typing.

\---

You had zoned out, thinking of all the things that Ren could have planned, before your replacement casually entered the office.

“Good morning, sir.” He tilted his head, before turning to you, “Have a good one, 43.”

Was it really morning? Time had lost most meaning to you, at this point. Without a sun to wake you up, you could only rely on your watch.

You had struck up some conversations with JR-9475 over the past few days. He was one of three other Security guards you had met. You didn’t know if there were any more.

You stretched your neck, “Good luck, 75.” You grinned, glad to finally get out of the office that seemed to get more and more claustrophobic with each passing day, “G’night, general.”

“43, you are not dismissed.” Hux stated as you went to open the door, looking up at you, and then 75, “Please escort your _friend_ ,” He said the word with an impatient lilt, “To Commander Ren’s quarters.”

Was Hux jealous of 75? Jealous of Kylo? Maybe your job hadn’t been going as bad as you thought. The more he liked you, the more you could get away with. “I can find my own way, don’t you worry about me, _sir_.” You waved him off with a bit of playfulness in your tone, “Sweet of you to worry, though.” You forced yourself to casually wink at him.

Hux stared at you for a moment, the slightest smile about him, before looking down, “75, you heard me. You are permitted to use force if necessary” Hux didn’t even address you.

75 walked towards you, rifle relaxed in his arms, “Well, you heard ‘im,” He opened the door for you, waiting for you to walk out in front of him, “Let’s go, pal.”

 _Pal_. You laughed bitterly, “Fine. Lead the way.”

It felt like you had been walking for a while, before you came to a transport platform. 75 urged you forward, taking a seat next to you.

“Ren’s quarters, huh?” He asked you, resting his arms across the back of the bench.

You didn’t want to seem too nervous, “And what about it?” You raised a brow, looking up at the stormtrooper with a coy smile.

“You better hope the maker is feeling merciful today, is all,” He smiled back, almost teasing you, but you both knew you were in danger, “Believe or not, he doesn’t want to take you out for a nice dinner.”

You swallowed the fear building in your throat, trying to keep a somewhat flirtatious attitude, “Hey, maybe he does! It was only a matter of time before someone fell for me.” You pretended to fluff up your hair dramatically, laughing.

“Right, because your charm worked so well on the general.”

“If only you knew, my friend,” You crossed your legs, already feeling more relaxed.

You were both quiet for a minute, as the platform zoomed down the long metal rails.

When you looked up, 75 wasn’t smiling anymore, “Keep your wits about you, ok? Most people don’t come outta there in one piece.” He placed a hand on your shoulder, “And I like you, kid, I’d hate to see somethin’ happen to you.”

“I’ll be fine, trust me.” You said this mostly to convince yourself of it. Maybe he was overexaggerating, _trying_ to scare you. Deep down, you knew that wasn’t true though.

The rest of the ride was silent.


End file.
